


Don't let go

by Izuki_123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki_123/pseuds/Izuki_123
Summary: The Japanese Skater Yuuri Katsuki who placed Second during grand prix final how will he do this time?? Legendary Victor Nikiforov back on ice???
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Don't let go

Years have past after the Grand prix finals...I Katsuki Yuri who placed Silver in the last Grand prix final with the Long living legend Victor Nikiforov's help. I am now practicing for my next competition, for the next competition i shall go against my former coach Victor, so i should work very hard and try to win gold!  
[Victor suddenly calls Yuri]  
Victor: Hey Yuri!  
Yuri: Victor you should be practicing right now!  
Victor: But yuri..  
Yuri: We'll meet in a few months don't worry victor!  
Victor: Ok Yuri! See you Yuri at the grand prix finals give me your best!  
Yuri: I will victor!  
[The call ends]  
After the call ends I Victor Nikiforov isn't always as amazing as people say... I want to inspire people and Yuri was one of them but i cant tell him that i can't skate with him with my current condition he'll be disappointed... As the Victor sighed in distress. As Victor practices for the grand prix final he worked hard to inspire people once again and Yuri as well! But as Victor thinks about on how to inspire and suprise people once again he tried harder and harder til he is pushin himself to impress the audience as if there's something he wants to let the world know...but what was it?  
[Back to Yuri]  
I Yuri Katsuki will not fail to impress the crowd atleast that's what Victor told me...I wish that he could win gold as well but i wanna try my best and surpass his wildest imaginations!  
I don't want to dissapoint anyone... So I'll make this performance Unforgettable for everyone!  
[a few weeks later at Victor's Practice]  
As Victor skates on the rink as he perfect his jumps and stances he saw Yurio from a far and so he waved at the blode boy and as he waves at him Yurio saw that Victor's balance was off for his last flip for his practice and right before Victor lands, He fainted..  
As Yurio screamed out for help, as they rushed victor to the hospital no one else was aware besides Yurio so the Blonde boy asked the sick skating legend how many times has this happened as he looks intensely into Victor's eyes it's like telling him to give the blonde boy a honest answer when Victor saw that gaze of his, instead of telling the truth he told Yurio, there's nothing wrong with me.. This is the first time it has happened as Victor spoked...  
[A few weeks before weeks before the grand prix final]  
As Yuri comes off the plane and lands on russia Victor immediately went to him and gave him a warm welcome once again! As they practiced together everyday..and victor thought "Yuri i might not be able to stay with you for any longer I'm sorry really sorry" and as the days pass by a week has passed the day of the grand prix final has finally came along... As each performer dance their piece and finished it was time for Victor's piece as he skates around the rink he felt dizzy and he body felt heavy.. As the man collapses on the ice everybody rushed to see him but Yuri was the first one that got a Hold of the man that collapesed infront of thousands of audience as concerned Yuri is about Victor's condition, Victor told Yuri one thing before he was rushed to the hospital... The guy said "Yuri you must continue even without me go impress the others leave a impression on them give them something they'll never forget" and Yuri Promised Victor to finish his performance but the shocking news of Victor Nikiforov faiting on ice shooked the entire audiance that they had to have a break and after the break it was Yuri's turn to perform his piece, as he perform his piece Victor watched the last moments of his performance til he saw that he got the gold medal and he requested the doctor to give Yuri this box and this note after Yuri got the medal he rushed to the hospital to greet Victor but he was too late he had already passed away due to his condition happening and affecting his body many times... When the doctor came in he gave Yuri the things Victor wanted to give him as Yuri open the box... Inside the box there were rings and a Note came with the rings its said " I'll wait for you Yuri, No matter how long it'll take, Live enough for the both of us" Love Victor Nikiforov  
As Yuri Read the letter he cried and broke down "asking Victor's cold body how, How do i stat strong without you!?" Yuri said. But then he realise something warm was beside him he questioned himself what could it be? It turns out it was Victor's soul coming back for Yuri and he said "Yuri Take your time and I'll be right here until you feel better, I hope to see you soon enough"

|The End|


End file.
